


Hungover Heart

by orphan_account



Series: Napoleon Complex [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Branjie, F/F, First Fight, Jealousy, Makeup, but it's all good in the end, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke isn’t jealous, she really isn’t. She’s not someone who lets their possessiveness take over. So why does it bother her so much when a pretty girl sets her sights on Vanessa?
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Napoleon Complex [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498019
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Hungover Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarbieHytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieHytes/gifts).



> This work is gifted to BarbieHytes (and also to the incredible anon who left this request to my tumblr). She's the one who requested their first fight in a previous comment, and also a jealous Brooke, so I combined the two and decided to make this little angsty story, since it can't all be a perfect utopia of positiveness all the time, can it?;)

“Brooke?!”

Vanessa practically ran into the apartment, immediately noticing that the front door had been left wide open. Apollo was nestled on the couch with his ears straight up, looking at her like she was a crazy person as she panted from the exertion. Her long bob all over the place. In her panic she hadn’t even bothered to wait for the elevator, instead opting for the stairs, even though they lived on the top floor of their apartment complex.

“Baby?”

No sign of Brooke in the living room, only the sight of her purse messily discarded on the couch, her wallet and a red lipstick having fallen out of it. Vanessa hurriedly threw her keys down next to it, not giving them a second glance before waltzing over towards the kitchen in search of her girlfriend.

Her movements however were quickly halted when she heard the harsh slam of the closet door coming from the other side of the apartment.

She wasn’t sure what she had expected to see when she walked into the bedroom, but it surely wasn’t the sight of her girlfriend angrily throwing all of her possessions into the suitcase that had been left open on the bed. Barely sparing Vanessa a glance as she furiously placed all of her possessions in there. Still wearing her high heels and short platinum dress from earlier that evening.

“W-what are you doing?...” She hadn’t meant to sound so confused, but it felt like her mind was playing catch up. And the sight of Brooke with a suitcase nearly made it malfunction altogether.

If Brooke had been looking at Vanessa, she would have noticed the way her eyes widened as she blankly stared at her while she packed up her belongings. Vanessa’s cheeks were red as a tomato, a few strands of her hair sticking to her forehead as she breathed heavily. Brooke normally would have found it incredibly endearing, if she wasn’t so seething mad.

“I’m going home”

-

_Vanessa couldn_ _’t help the fact that she was good looking, it was just a part of life, and it was part of the deal Brooke had signed up for when she had first started dating her. People noticed that the brunette was attractive, often stating that she always seemed to pull the focus towards her when she walked into a room with her bright eyes and cheeky smile. And to be completely honest, Brooke couldn_ _’t rationally blame people for staring, since she knew very well that Vanessa was basically sex on legs, with her stunning features and toned body. She couldn_ _’t just expect people not to notice._

_Still, it wasn_ _’t pleasant to see girls flock around her whenever they were in public, even though it wasn_ _’t exactly Vanessa_ _’s fault._

_It shouldn_ _’t make Brooke jealous_ _…it definitely shouldn_ _’t_ _…_

_Sure, it made her clench her fists whenever a pretty girl looked in Vanessa_ _’s direction a little bit too long for her liking, batting their long eyelashes as they tried to get her attention. And of course, she more than often had to bite her tongue when those girls decided it was okay to get too close to the short brunette, when one of them was daring enough to let her hands roam all over Vanessa_ _’s muscular thigh, touching her where only Brooke_ _’s hands were supposed to go._

_But at the end of the day, Vanessa only had eyes for her. She was the one who went home with her at the end of the night, she was the one who got to kiss her senselessly when they woke up each and every morning, she was the one on the receiving end of the endless praise that never seemed to stop rolling from Vanessa_ _’s lips._

_So it shouldn_ _’t bother her._

_No, Brooke wasn_ _’t a jealous person_ _…she really, truly wasn_ _’t._

_Maybe just a little bit possessive._

-

The words were icy-cold. And the way Brooke refused to make eye contact made shivers run down Vanessa’s spine. The blonde walked into the bathroom, giving her the cold shoulder as she grabbed her hairbrush and curling iron from the cabinet before throwing them into the suitcase as well, all the while Vanessa was staring at her like a complete idiot in utter disbelief.

“Wha- Brooke baby, this is your home…our home” Vanessa fumbled with her words, struggling to wrap her heads around the situation that had escalated so damn quickly without her even realising it. Needing something to keep her grounded while she tried to make sense of the mess that was unfolding right before her eyes.

Vanessa couldn’t help the slight cracking of her voice. Not in this moment, not when Brooke was acting like their home suddenly wasn’t hers anymore. Not when they had enjoyed living together so intensely these past few months. Not when she was pretending that it was all over just in the blink of an eye.

“No, don’t you dare ‘baby’ me, Vanessa. Not right now, because I swear to god-“

-

_Jessica, or Gabriella- or whatever her stupid name was, had been all over Vanessa all night._ _Giggling at her stupid jokes, leaning over dangerously close and batting her eyelids, acting like whatever Vanessa was telling her was the most interesting story she had ever heard, placing her hands on the brunette_ _’s shoulder as she handed her another drink and letting it linger for just a bit too long._

_Brooke couldn_ _’t even blame the woman, no matter how hard she wanted to. As far as she was concerned, Vanessa was single and fully available._

_And the worst part of it all?_

_She had brought it upon herself._

_And poor Vanessa was being totally oblivious to all of it._

_Not paying any mind to the flirtatious nature of the pretty girl_ _’s actions as she continued to dance the night away with her teammates at the club, occasionally looking over at Brooke to shoot her a dazzling smile that wasn_ _’t being returned. Failing to pick up on the awkward tension in the room, even though it could be felt from miles away by everyone else present._

_Brooke Lynn however, she was fuming._

_Especially right now, when the pair of them was sitting right across from her, talking animatedly as the girl in the skin tight red dress practically sat on Vanessa_ _’s lap, leaning over scandalously close as she whispered something into the brunette_ _’s ear, in the process accentuating her cleavage in a way that was too perfect to be accidental._

_If Brooke Lynn was one of those cartoon characters, her face would have turned a deep green right now while red hot smoke came out of her ears._

_She knew that realistically, although gorgeous, the girl wasn_ _’t Vanessa_ _’s type in the slightest. Her hair wasn_ _’t the barbie blonde Vanessa usually gaped at. She was a similar height to her, not nearly as statuesque as the basketball player usually preferred her women, and she was giving in just a bit too quickly, not making it difficult at all as she boosted Vanessa_ _’s ego without even presenting a little bit of a challenge._

_Yet, even if she was her type, she knew that Vanessa wouldn_ _’t even dream about risking their relationship for a silly little fling. Vanessa was just being Vanessa, unbelievably kind and way too friendly to just turn the woman away. But it still didn_ _’t stop the sickening feeling building up in the pit of her stomach as she watched the both of them together._

_She watched them being open, being real. Careless and free, Vanessa completely oblivious to her pain. She had no clue how much Brooke_ _’s heart ached when she watched the two of them together. She didn_ _’t realise that the blonde felt like dying because a complete and total stranger could be affectionate with her girlfriend, while she had to hide her feelings on the daily because of some stupid agreement they had agreed on._

_“You_ _‘kay?_ _” She felt a hand on her shoulder, Yvie looking at her with a sympathetic look in her eyes as her eyes shot back and forth between her and Vanessa. Of course their friend had immediately sensed that there was trouble in paradise, it always felt like the woman had a sixth sense when it came to that kind of thing._

_Brooke quickly casted another look at Vanessa, who was still blissfully unaware, laughing as the fan winked at her and effortlessly threw her hair back, unaware of the daggers Brooke was sending her way._

_But ever the professional, Brooke just smiled, brushing it off like a big girl while she tried to make conversation with Yvie and Scarlet, her mind however never leaving Vanessa as she absentmindedly tried to distract herself with mindless small talk._

_That was until from the corner of her eye, she could see the raven haired girl dragging Vanessa to the dancefloor, eagerly tugging on her arm as she playfully pouted at the star player._

_And that was what did it._

_It was the last thing Brooke saw before downing her drink and storming out of the club. Leaving behind a very confused Vanessa staring at her with wide eyes._

-

Vanessa wanted to slam her head into the wall, she didn’t know whether it was because of the raw emotions she was feeling, or from the awful amount of frustration quickly spreading through her small body, but it was all quickly becoming too much. Her entire being filling with anger, even though she didn’t know who it was aimed at, herself, Brooke, or just this entire situation in general.

“You’re being unfair” She stated, and she couldn’t help the slightly bitter tone to it from escaping her mouth.

This only seemed to set off Brooke, her jaw clenching and her stare scarily cold as she finally took the time to really look at Vanessa. All of those hidden emotions suddenly spilling from her lips as she lashed out angrily.

“I am the one being unfair?! If I remember correctly, I wasn’t the one with the girl in my lap, rubbing up all over me like she owned me-“

Brooke’s wrists were clenched tightly, her fingers nearly turning white from the pressure as her eyes burned holes into Vanessa’s skin. In their eight months of dating, this was surely the most upset Vanessa had ever seen her. They had never fought before, not really. This fight didn’t feel anything like their usual bickering. This was ugly.

She herself was usually the one who was a mess of feelings, the one who was fiery and unpredictable, not in control of her own emotions no matter how much she tried. But not Brooke. Brooke was calm, rational, always the level headed one, the one who was scared to show too much of what she was feeling, in fear of scaring people away.

But not today, as the words painted with so much hurt poured out of her mouth.

“-I suppose you’re sad that I was there. Who knows what could have happened-? You probably would’ve taken her home with you-“ Brooke’s words were biting into her, crude and painful, making her want to curl up in a ball and hide.

“It-it wasn’t like that…” She muttered, her eyes glazing over as accusations flew her way. She never in a million years would do something like that, and it hurt like hell to know that Brooke considered her to be capable of something that despicable.

Brooke knew that she was the only thing she thought about. She was the only person on her mind every single day, making it hard to focus on anything else. Vanessa had never been this happy before in her life, so very content because she finally felt like she belonged, like she had everything she had ever wanted. And Brooke had been the one who had made that all happen.

It hurt to know that Brooke doubted just how much she was in love with her. To have her feelings questioned just like that, after showing her every single day just how much she simply adored her.

“Then tell me Vanessa, what was it like?!” Brooke’s words were loud and clear, demanding an answer. Her eyes however didn’t show the same determination, the hurt clearly visible in the shining blue eyes. Every rational though told Vanessa that they needed to put a halt to this, as she wanted nothing more than to just go back to this morning when they were bickering about who could have the last pancake.

But it was already too late.

A volcano deep inside of her had just erupted, one she couldn’t stop. She was hurting, and she needed to voice how she was feeling. Otherwise she would explode, or she would die from the built-up pain inside of her soul.

“You’re the one who even started this in the first place!”

Brooke stopped in her tracks, finally giving Vanessa her full attention for the first time since she had walked in earlier.

“I was the one who wanted to tell everyone! if it were up to me, I would’ve called the press myself and told them all ‘bout how much I love you. But you were the one who wanted to keep this on the down low, you’re the one who has been treating me like I’m your dirty little secret-”

Vanessa could clearly see the impact the words were having on Brooke, by the pang of hurt that instantly appeared on her face. She knew that going public was a touchy subject between the two of them. She herself more than ready to tell the whole world after their friends found out, while Brooke was hesitant, slightly more scared to take that step.

The shorter woman wanted to stop, to reign herself in before she made things worse, but the words were flowing now, and she couldn’t stop them. Hitting the both of them like a freight train. No matter how hurtful she knew they were.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d almost feel like you were ashamed to be seen with me, Brooke…”

It was like all of the air had been sucked out of the room as Brooke looked at Vanessa like she had just been smacked across the face, her eyes instantly watering as the determined look left her face, and instead left her looking small and very heartbroken.

The look in her eyes instantly made Vanessa want to run up to her and hold her close, apologise over and over for what she had just said, tell her that she didn’t mean any of it, that she wanted nothing more than to curl up with her on the couch with the cats. But no matter how much she wanted to, she knew she couldn’t take it back, that the damage had been done.

Her chance to react however was taken from her, as Brooke suddenly turned on her feet, rushing towards the bathroom and locking the door behind her. Leaving Vanessa by herself, all that was left was the silence of the room.

-

“Brooke?”

Vanessa had been camping out outside of the bathroom for what seemed like forever, sitting on the floor with her ear close to the door. The deadly silence feeling somehow even worse than the yelling and screaming that took place only an hour ago.

There were no sounds or movements coming from the bathroom. No responses to her pathetic please for Brooke to come out, begging her to please open the door and talk to her.

Nothing.

Even Henry and Apollo had come to check on her, greeting her for just a quick second before wandering off again. Clearly sensing that something wasn’t quite right, and wanting to offer her a little bit of comfort.

She was about to give up, before she heard the soft sound coming from the other side of the door.

Her heart sank into her shoes as her ears registered the quiet, barely noticeable sniffs coming from the bathroom. The sound so subtle that most people wouldn’t even pick up on it.

But she knew better, she knew Brooke.

She was painfully aware of how much Brooke was trying to hold her feelings in, to act like the fight hadn’t affected her as much as it had.

Clearly failing miserably as the soft crying increased and got more audible by the second.

It caused Vanessa’s heart to sink into her shoes, at the thought of her being the one who caused this. Even if she hadn’t meant for the evening to turn out this way, she was still the one who had made Brooke upset, who had caused her to feel like she wasn’t good enough, to feel like she wasn’t loved.

She felt like a grade A asshole.

So the heart wrenching sobs made her heart clench. The thought of her strong Brooke crying her eyes out all by herself, because of something she did simply too much for her.

Their earlier fight suddenly felt so damn insignificant.

“Brooke baby, please don’t cry”

The sounds seemed to stop for just a moment, Brooke clearly hadn’t thought Vanessa was still waiting for her outside of the door. But in a quick second the sniffles started again, clearly not able to hold them in even though she knew someone was listening.

Vanessa got up onto her feet, lightly knocking on the door as she waited for an answer.

“I’m sorry- I’m done fighting, I promise. Please just open the door, I just wanna talk” She pleaded, resting her head on top of it as she tried to get through to Brooke, nearly giving up as she made her desperate last attempt.

Until she heard the sound of the door being unlocked.

“Oh, Brooke-” The sight of Brooke sitting on the cold tile floor, her arms hugging her knees as she tried to stop the hiccupping sobs from escaping her mouth was almost to much to bear. Her eyes red from the crying as tears still clung to her cheeks.

On instinct, Vanessa immediately crouched down next to her, enveloping her in her arms as she held on to Brooke like a lifeline. To her relief, the blonde didn’t pull away, and instead buried her face into the crook of Vanessa’s neck, her emotions running wild as nestled herself into her girlfriend’s embrace.

“Baby I’m so sorry, my stupid ass shouldn’t have said that”

Vanessa’s arms were tight around Brooke as she muttered the apologetic words into her ears, like she was never planning on letting go ever again. Her strong arms locking her in and holding her close while her fingers stroked her hair.

“N-no, you were right”

At the words, she lifted her head to look at Brooke, whose eyes were staring at the floor, her nose red as she tried to hide her sniffles.

“What?” She questioned, absolutely confused by the statement.

Brooke took a shaky breath, before speaking “You were absolutely right, I haven’t been treating you like you deserve. You deserve so much better-“

“-No baby, no!” Vanessa’s hands flew to Brooke’s face, gently lifting it up to get her to look her in the eyes, interrupting the tearful rambling as she gently stroked the sides of her face with the pads of her thumbs.

“-What you even talking about, baby? You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, I’m so damn lucky to have you-”

She exclaimed gently, utterly gobsmacked at the words Brooke had just uttered. Of course this fight wasn’t actually about the woman at the club, but more about every other insecurity that had been building up inside of her over these past few weeks. It was beyond her to think that Brooke didn’t think that she was good enough for Vanessa, when in reality she was the single most important thing in her life.

These past few months had been the best of her life. Nothing had made her happier than having Brooke in her life, all the rest just paled in comparison. She would give everything else up in a heartbeat if she just had Brooke by her side.

“But it’s not fair, you’ve been so committed, so ready to be all in, and I-“ The tears were back, flowing down her cheeks as tiny sobs escaped her, a hand lifted to her mouth to try and stop the pitiful sounds from escaping.

“Hey hey, it’s okay! “ Vanessa muttered, pulling her into a tight hug as she let the taller girl cry into her shoulder. Knowing that the blonde was spiralling, and needed something to keep her grounded. Rubbing her back in slow circles until the cries were reduced to small hiccups.

“I just don’t want you to think it’s because I don’t love you, because I do. So much it scares me” Brooke mumbled as Vanessa pulled away when she finally managed to calm down a little, her eyes filled with so much guilt that Vanessa just wanted to take away all at once.

“Baby, I know you love me. And don’t you dare feel bad ‘cause you’re not feeling ready to share that with everyone just yet. I know I move a bit fast, and that it scares you sometimes, but I’d never want you to feel uncomfortable, not ever…” Vanessa muttered, her apology so genuine that it almost made Brooke want to burst out crying again, but instead she just moved to hug Vanessa once more, showing her gratitude by squeezing her so tightly that it seemed like she would never let go.

“We’ll do it at youre pace, ‘kay? No worries, no pressure” Vanessa spoke into Brooke’s neck, softening as she felt the blonde relax in her arms. So relieved when Brooke nodded and curled her entire body into Vanessa.

“I love you, I’m sorry” Brooke uttered when she pulled back to face Vanessa, taking her face in her hands and kissing her softly.

“I love you too” Vanessa beamed at her when she pulled away, stroking a strand of blonde hair away from her face.

“And I’m also sorry that pretty girls like me so much, I just can’t help it”

She was lucky she managed to avoid the hairbrush that was nearly thrown against her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I've been pretty much absent these past few weeks since i've just not been doing that stellar lately, so I wasn't in the mood to write and took a little break. I'm sorry for the wait, and I'm hoping to start up again quickly, so that I can finish the last few chapters of Me And You and the wedding one-shot for this verse. So, fingers crossed :)


End file.
